Le journal intime d'Ophiuchus
by Antares66
Summary: A mes amies fans de Shaina et Milo. A celles qui aiment Marine et Aiolia. Récit non-yaoi.
1. L'après conflit Sanctuaire

1) L'après conflit Sanctuaire

« Ici, debout devant ta tombe, je ne peux que penser à ce que tu as fait pour moi dans la maison du Lion. Cassios, tu es mort pour sauver l'homme que j'aimais. Je suis venue te dire que je n'étais qu'une lâche, c'est moi qui aurait dû périr et non toi. Sache que tu as toujours été ma seule famille. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'avouer mes sentiments pour Pégase. » Baissant la tête, gênée de le lui rappeler. « Comment aurais-je pu le faire après ta défaite face à lui ? Aujourd'hui, je réalise que c'est le seul signe d'affection que je t'ai offert. Pardonne-moi mon ami, toi qui a toujours veillé sur moi. »

Marchant vers les temples sacrés, ma mémoire divague, je me rappelle avoir été décoiffée de mon masque par Seiya et j'ai cru à cette stupide tradition que m'avait alors conté le Scorpion. Soit tuer, soit aimer.  
>Milo avait toujours voulu voir à quoi je ressemblais, mais c'était interdit. J'avais donc toujours refusé de lui montrer qui j'étais réellement. C'est un chevalier honorable qui n'aime pas le mystère et mes yeux en étaient un. Je n'étais pas son disciple mais, vu la proximité de nos signes, il aurait dû être mon professeur rhétorique. Il le fut quelques fois mais je le sentais contrarié. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Je l'ai toujours secrètement admiré parce que nous sommes semblables. Pégase accapara alors mon champ de vision. D'abord par la défaite humiliante de Cassios et puis par la vue qu'il lui fut offert de mon être, de mes yeux qui reflètent la vraie moi.<br>Je l'ai d'abord tellement haï. C'est un sentiment bien facile à vivre mais moins à survivre. L'atmosphère malsaine et questionable du Sanctuaire m'avait elle conduite à l'aimer progressivement, découvrant petit à petit qu'il marchait vers la vérité et que moi, je trébuchais de boniments en boniments. Se souvenir de m'être jetée sur lui pour contrer le "Lightning Bolt" du Lion, me remplit de gêne et je me sens tellement stupide et si tragique. Revenir à moi dans mon baraquement, ne pas voir mon frère, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire... Aujourd'hui, mes larmes sont celles d'une défaite mais plus de celle-là...

La guerre du Sanctuaire venait de prendre fin. Les chevaliers morts avaient été enterrés selon nos traditions, sans attendre. Moi, je ne pus que penser à l'attitude de notre Déesse courant vers Seiya, de la rencontre de leurs yeux et de leur étreinte devant la chevalerie. L'humaine possédant l'âme d'Athéna est amoureuse du guerrier qui a brisé mon coeur. A les voir enlacés, il semblait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Etrangement, je ne ressentait pas de la jalousie, une peine certes mais pas de haine ni même d'envie. Je savais qu'il était à oublier, bien décidée, je prenais le chemin vers ma guérison.

Avant que les chevaliers de Bronze ne soient transférés à l'hôpital de la fondation, Mu, chevalier du Bélier avait appelé les survivants et la population des environs à le rejoindre pour accepter la jeune Saori comme étant la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna. La fête n'eut pas lieu. Beaucoup avait été trompés par le chevalier des Gémeaux Saga, mais d'autres s'étaient laissés convaincre par ses paroles prophétiques. Dans sa grande bonté, son Altesse gracia ceux-là. En ce jour d'amnistie, les cinq jeunes protecteurs de notre divinité volaient vers le Japon avec elle et Aldébaran, chevalier du Taureau.

Pour l'instant nous recevions nos ordres de Mu. Nous devions réorganiser le dynamisme de ce lieu sacré. Les soldats réparaient et remplaçaient ce qui pouvait et devait l'être. Nous devions également garantir la paix du village car c'était la première fois que le rocher vivait sans Pope. Notre patriarche s'était toujours baladé parmi les villageois, enseignait parfois même les légendes Athéniennes aux tout petits et visitait les mourants. Cette tâche avait été donnée au chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka. Nous essayions tous maintenant de reprendre le cours de notre vie.


	2. Aux thermes

2) Aux thermes

Marine qui avec le temps était devenue mon amie, m'attendait au thermes. Nous aimions y aller le matin pour voir le soleil se lever et danser sur les reflets de l'eau.  
>– Shaina ! Comment te sens-tu ?<br>– Marine, je vais beaucoup mieux, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un cadavre !  
>– Avec le temps ta vie nourrira de nouveau ton corps et ton âme. Tu verras.<br>Je lui souris et elle reprit.  
>– Je dois avouer que pour une dépouille, ton corps de femme est plutôt bien roulé ! Me répondit-elle par un clin d'oeil.<br>Nous éclatâmes de rire et une bataille d'éclaboussements commença entre nous lorsque nous fûmes interrompues.  
>– Mesdemoiselles, aurez-vous bientôt fini votre nouvelle forme d'entraînement parce que mon compagnon le Lion et moi-même aimerions prendre nous aussi un bain.<br>Nous nous retournâmes pour voir le Scorpion souriant et explosions de cris. C'est alors qu'il nous imita levant ses bras en l'air et criant à son tour. Nous étions sans nos masques, seins nus. Prises de panique, nous décidâmes de plonger bêtement la tête sous l'eau, essayant de lui expliquer que nous avions nous aussi le droit de nous baigner.  
>– Jeunes filles ! Ce n'est pas qu'il soit déplaisant d'admirer vos derrières humides et bien en chairs, si je puis me permettre, mais je n'ai jamais conversé avec l'un d'entre-eux ! Veuillez donc sortir vos visages et parlez notre langue.<br>Nageant sous l'eau, arrivant près du bord où ils se trouvaient, nous nous retournâmes pour qu'ils ne puissent contempler nos yeux. Marine leur lança d'une voix embarrassée :  
>– Il n'est pas quinze heures, nous avons donc la liberté de nous relaxer dans ce bain de la chevalerie, comme il l'est stipulé par nos lois.<br>– Oh tu sais ce genre de lois ! Nous dit Milo.  
>– Vous avez votre propre bain dans votre temple ! Ne pouvez-vous pas l'utiliser et nous laisser celui-ci ? Lui répondis-je agacée.<br>Il se pencha près de moi pour me répondre, je rougis.  
>– Lion ! Prend note de mon magnétisme sur l'Ophiuchus que je viens d'aiguillonner sans même bouger ! C'est une première. Me dit-il en souriant triomphalement.<br>– Nous préférons ce therme car il a vue sur mer. Dit Aiolia.  
>Il était difficile de leur répondre dans nos tenues d'Eve !<br>– Bon Aiolia, on plonge ? Lui demanda son compagnon.  
>Le Lion avait du mal à garder son sérieux.<br>– Nous allons sortir, si vous pouviez vous retourner. Lui lançai-je.  
>– Je ne te pensais pas froussarde Shaina ! Me défiait Milo.<br>– Je ne le suis pas ! Je veux simplement sortir dignement. Veuillez détourner vos regards !  
>– Quoi ! Te rends-tu compte Aiolia ? Deux golds vont devoir s'incliner devant deux silvers ! Du jamais vu ! Répondit sarcastiquement le Scorpion.<br>– Faisons ce qu'elles demandent Milo, souriait son ami.  
>– Et si on essayait leurs masques !<br>– Milo !  
>– Je me retourne Aiolia ! Je me retourne !<br>Nous sortîmes de l'eau alors que nos deux acolytes regardaient eux le mur.

Nous essuyant, nous pouvions entendre leur plongeons.  
>– Comment peux-tu supporter ces "seigneuries" Marine !<br>– Je connais le Bélier grâce à Kiki, le Taureau et le Lion. Ceux-là sont très bien. Ils sont courageux. Me répondit-elle timidement. Je ne connais pas vraiment le Scorpion, mais toi vu qui tu es, tu aurais dû être l'une de ses proches, non ?  
>– Étant plus jeune je l'étais. Tu me connais bien l'Aigle, je suis impulsive et autoritaire. Il est soupçonneux et agressif. Je voulais tellement lui prouver que moi, je pouvais enseigner mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, que moi j'étais arrivée à avoir un disciple... Aujourd'hui, tout ça est perdu ...<br>Elle me tapota sur l'épaule et nous quittâmes les vestiaires.


	3. Premiers aveux

3) Premiers aveux.

Après notre retour au camps des femmes, nous nous préparâmes pour notre départ pour le Mont Thymus. Nous récoltâmes ainsi des herbes culinaires que nous utilisons de divers manières.  
>– Prête Marine ! Lui dis-je.<br>– Oui !  
>Nous partîmes avec deux sacs à nos dos. Marcher et grimper étaient un très bon exercice. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'ermitage pour y récolter du miel. Après quoi, nous repartîmes vers le plateau aux campanules. Il n'y a plus qu'elles qui poussaient sur cette colline dénudée d'arbres. Depuis la nuit des temps les habitants du village utilisent leur bois pour se chauffer Nous installâmes nos deux couvertures sur le sol et contemplâmes les étoiles. Des petites tortues s'étaient invitées pour se régaler des restes de notre salade.<br>– As-tu des nouvelles de Seiya et des autres ? Lui demandai-je.  
>– Ils sont toujours dans un coma artificiel mais hors de danger. L'as-tu toujours aimé ?<br>– Non ! Lui souriais-je regardant les étoiles. Il m'a conduit vers lui. Je me suis promise de le considérer autrement aujourd'hui, n'étant pas celle à qui il pense.  
>– C'est très délicat comme interdit. Lui et elle. Me chuchota t-elle n'osant pas prononcer leurs prénoms. Quelle tristesse pour ces deux humains... Désolée, je ne voulais pas être... Enfin, tu comprends.<br>– Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Marine.. Après tout, ils sont plus à plaindre que d'autres ! Parce qu'ils auront Mu à leur trousses !  
>Nous avions ri mais il était très "collet monté" en ce qui concernait notre jeune déesse.<br>– Et toi, as-tu déjà aimé ? La questionnai-je.  
>– J'ai tellement été occupée par l'entraînement de mon disciple et par les recherches concernant mon frère que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.<br>– Tu connais le chevalier du Lion, non ?  
>– Difficile à dire. Nous avons toujours été amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Il s'est toujours intéressé à la réussite de Pégase comme s'il avait senti son importance...<br>– Donc, rien ?  
>– Ivre un jour, il me prit sur ses jambes. Je dois avouer avoir senti son érection à travers son pantalon ! Sa bosse se durcissait toujours de plus en plus, je n'osais plus bouger et lui restait muet. J'aurais voulu la toucher. Je peux encore la sentir chaude entre mes fesses qui étaient elles malheureusement couvertes.<br>Il n'a jamais vu mon visage mais mes fesses, il les a vues hier au bain.  
>Nous allions de rires en rires. Timidement, elle me dit:<br>– Je dois avouer qu'il ne me déplait pas ! Je me demande s'il est un vrai blond !  
>– Je n'ose même pas imaginer le bas du Scorpion !<br>– Le gland écarlate garni d'une chevelure bleu mauve ? Gloussa t'elle.  
>– La petite Nymphe Lemoni couche avec, non ? Lui demandai-je.<br>A voix basse comme si nous pouvions être entendue, elle reprit:  
>– Il la baise, c'est certain ! La soirée où je sentis la rigidité d'Aiolia, le Scorpion était face à nous à table avec elle. Je peux te dire qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos. Je pensais qu'elle était à moitié endormie mais nous avons vu son bras sous la table et il lui susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille !<br>– Eh bien ! J'aurais du m'intéresser aux golds ! Lui dis-je.  
>– Paix à leurs âmes ! Mais, ne me dit pas que tu n'avais jamais vu le Capricorne avec Ana ! Ou le Verseau avec Leda ! Elle m'a dit plusieurs fois l'avoir sucé dans le bosquet ! Jalouse d'une Katrina de Sibérie qui lui écrivait des mots doux... "Mon petit frisco !"<br>– Marine ! Je suis vierge !  
>Elle étouffa de rire ! Et me dit:<br>– Moi aussi !  
>– Mieux vaut dormir ou je vais devoir aller aux toilettes de nouveau ! L'Aigle, juste au cas où, n'oublie pas pendant la nuit que je ne suis pas le Lion !<br>Et nous enchaînâmes ainsi sur un dernier ricanement avant de nous endormir.


	4. La légende maudite

4) La légende maudite

Les survivants avaient été appelés par Mu dans la salle du trône pour connaître où en était la reconstruction de notre Sanctuaire. Marine et moi étions les deux seules Saints d'argent sur le rocher. Il avait été d'abord question de reformer des disciples mais le Bélier était indécis vu le peu de bonnes nouvelles annoncées par les astres. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas prête pour enseigner de nouveau. Je fus donc soulagée par son désistement. Il nous demanda de ne pas quitter le lieu sacré sans autorisation, sous peine de punition au titre de désertion. L'Aigle ne semblait pas bien.  
>– Des soucis Marine ?<br>– Pas vraiment, je pensais que puisque la Déesse n'était pas ici et que reprendre des élèves avait été oublié pour l'instant... J'aurais eu le libre choix d'essayer de retrouver mon frère...  
>– Pour qu'il parle de trahison, c'est qu'il a aperçu un nouveau danger lors de sa consultation du cosmos. Ne t'en fais pas ! Il viendra le jour où ton frère te sera rendu. Je pars faire une ronde au village, et toi ?<br>– Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe du côté des hydriades.

Je descendis seule les marches, temple après temple. Leurs propriétaires étaient sous terre depuis peu. La mort était tout autour de nous. Passant la huitième maison avec un sourire, remémorant ma conversation avec mon amie je ne me sentis pas très bien. Je fus prise subitement de nausées, tout devins rouge sang autour de moi. Je me sentis vaciller.  
>"Shaina !" "Shaina !" "Shaina !"<br>On m'appela, je me réveillai engourdie.  
>– Chevalier du Scorpion ? Que fais-tu là ? Le questionnai-je.<br>– Tu es chez moi, dans mon temple. Je t'ai trouvée allongée sur mes marches. L'autre jour lorsque je te parlais de magnétisme... J'aurais dû parler d'envoûtement ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>Après m'avoir offert un verre d'eau, il enchaîna plus sérieusement:<br>– Te sens-tu mieux ?  
>– Je vais très bien, merci.<br>– Tu ne te rappelles pas d'être tombée ?  
>– Pas vraiment mais ça va ...<br>Je me touchai alors le visage, je n'avais plus mon masque.  
>– Est-ce cela que tu cherches ? Me montrant ma protection cosmétique.<br>– Peux-tu me le rendre ?  
>– Il ne te servira plus à rien ! Celui-ci est fendu.<br>Le tenant et jouant avec il me questionna:  
>– Aimes-tu le porter ?<br>– Je suis habituée de le porter. J'obéis à nos lois mais non je n'aime pas devoir le faire... Je voudrais pouvoir admirer la nature avec mes propres yeux sans devoir faire attention à qui vient.  
>– Beaucoup pensent que c'est parce que vous êtes des laiderons ! Lança t-il avec un sourire audacieux.<br>– Tu sembles aimer te moquer ! Sale habitude qu'est tienne ! Sache que ceux-là, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous voient tellement hideux, ils sont !  
>– Calme toi ! Je n'ai pas voulu t'offenser ! Tu es très agréable à regarder et je parie que tu le sais ! Ne rougis pas, voyons ! Tu sais fort bien que je ne me retourne pas pour dire ce que je pense. Et nous ? Chevaliers d'Or ? Sommes-nous si répugnants ?<br>La question m'était tombée. Je m'aperçus qu'il était sans son armure et torse nu. Plutôt musclé mais pas au-delà du nécessaire. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds d'un côté bleuté au soleil, ses yeux étaient bleus parfois cyan, je trouvais. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut l'un de mes créateurs de rêves. Sans m'en rendre compte, repensant de nouveau à ma causette avec l'Aigle, je sentis mes yeux se balader tout au long de son corps et tomber sur l'endroit où il pourrait y avoir cette fameuse bosse. Mon regard était posé sur son sexe ! Son sexe ! « Bouge tes yeux ! Bouge-les ! » me dis-je à moi-même. De nouveau prise de panique, je fis mine d'observer le haut de la pièce. Il m'imita.  
>– Tu n'aimes pas mon plafond ? Trop de reliefs pour toi ?<br>– Quoi ? Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Mu, je détournai la tête pour qu'il ne puisse me voir.  
>– Te portes-tu mieux Ophiuchus ?<br>– Oui, merci Bélier.  
>– Tu peux te retourner vers moi sans ton masque. Sois sans crainte, rien ne te sera infligé. Milo t'a t-il parlé de la treizième maison du Zodiaque ?<br>– Celle du Serpentaire ?  
>– Celle-là même.<br>– Elle vient de se réveiller Mu... S'excusa le Scorpion.  
>Je les regardai curieuse.<br>– On m'a apprit qu'il fut un temps où un temple était dédié à ce signe, que les Chrétiens considèrent comme diabolique, annonçant malheur. Je sais que certains associent mon astre à celui-là. Leur répondis-je.  
>– Il y a douze signes astrologiques d'or mais, il y a treize constellations astronomiques d'or. L'Ophiuchus et le Serpentaire là-haut n'en font qu'un. M'annonça le Bélier.<br>– Pensez-vous que je sois maléfique ?  
>– Non, je ne pense pas que tu le sois Shaina. Nous ne sommes pas en un lieu sacré de la Chrétienté. Nous sommes Athéniens. Je peux te dire que pour beaucoup, le serpentaire n'est pas nuisible. De nos jours terrestres, le serpent n'est plus associé au malin, il est par contre utilisé par les médecins, sauvant les vies humaines. Son venin était lui, considéré comme un anti-poison... Il semblerait qu'on t'ai berné sur sa mythologie, son histoire et ses sciences. Le propriétaire de la huitième maison me regarda étrangement mais, ce fut Mu qui continua.<br>– Ce temple apparaît et disparaît. Il était considéré comme un oraculaire, un peu comme à Delphes où son oracle, le serpentaire, après être en transe annonçait la parole des Dieux souvent de mauvais présage. Voilà pourquoi d'autre le voient comme néfaste.  
>– Étant petite j'avais des convulsions épileptiques. Arrivai-je à leur dire. J'ai été soignée par la fondation. Je n'en n'ai plus eu.<br>– As-tu entrevu quelque chose lors de ton malaise ? Me demanda Milo.  
>– Rien. Répondis-je.<br>– Écoute, puisque vos Zodiaques sont entremêlés, j'ai demandé au Scorpion de garder un œil sur toi. Me dit Mu.  
>– Quoi ! Que veux-tu dire chevalier d'Or ? Que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et que tu veux me faire espionner ?<br>– Ne soit pas indignée ! Il n'est pas question d'espionnage ! Je sais que tu respectes nos règles et que tu es attachée au Sanctuaire et à sa divinité, mais si tu es notre oracle, il est important que nous le sachions ! Il nous faudra alors comparer tes dires avec la vision de notre ciel astral ! Retourne chez toi et repose toi ! M'ordonna Mu.  
>Il pris congé et je fis de même. Milo proposa de me raccompagner mais je voulais être seule.<p>

De retour chez moi, seule devant mon miroir, je pris le temps de m'examiner. Il m'avait dit que j'étais plaisante à regarder. C'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait un compliment. Depuis que je suis jeune on me taquine sur ces superstitions liées à cette malédiction. Ces médisances m'ont poussées à être un tyran. Le refus de Seiya n'avait qu'augmenté la laideur dans mon cœur et l'autorité qui me caractérise si bien aujourd'hui. Comme le Scorpion, j'aime être crainte et écoutée. « Peut-être de trop » me dis-je.  
>Je n'avais pas envie de prendre mon repas seule. Je pris ma poule au pot et m'en alla chez Marine.<br>Elle m'accueillit avec joie. En mangeant ensemble nous nous racontâmes notre journée, celle de la malchance qui m'était associée et de ma promenade visuelle sur Milo. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était bon de se sentir simplement appréciée.


	5. Les excuses de Milo

5) Les excuses de Milo

Il était cinq heures du matin, j'étais déjà debout pour prendre une douche chez moi. On frappa à ma porte. Je l'ouvris, un soldat se tenait debout devant moi.  
>– Ophiuchus Shaina ?<br>– C'est effectivement moi, pourquoi, que me veux-tu ?  
>– On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Il me tendit alors un paquet que je pris. Devant la table de mon petit déjeuner, je l'ouvris. C'était un livre sur la mythologie de ma constellation. Il n'y avait pas de mot avec.<br>« Probablement de Mu » me dis-je. Après l'avoir feuilleté, je décidai d'aller changer les fleurs sur la tombe de Cassios. Me recueillant, j'entendis du bruit. Prête à sortir mes griffes, je vis une silhouette d'or s'approcher.  
>– Scorpion ! Sois le bienvenu du côté féminin du Sanctuaire.<br>– Ophiuchus ! Je suis toujours le bienvenu chez les femmes !  
>Je ne répondis pas à cette vanité qui le caractérise si bien.<br>– L'espionnage commence déjà ?  
>– Nous t'avons déjà expliqué qu'il n'était pas question de cela ! Je n'aime pas de me répéter et tu le sais !<br>– Alors que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? Lui demandai-je  
>– Te voir ici devant cette sépulture me confirme que ce que je vais te dire je te le dois. As tu reçu mon livre ?<br>– Il vient de toi ? Tu t'es déplacé pour savoir s'il m'était bien arrivé ?  
>– Non ! Enfin ... Ecoute moi et par pitié retire moi ce masque ! M'ordonna t-il.<br>N'obéissant pas, il insista.  
>– Shaina, enlève ton masque !<br>– Je n'ai pas à m'en débarrasser devant toi chevalier ! Et puis, tu devrais être satisfait, après toutes ces années, tu les as vu mes yeux non !  
>Il poursuivit.<br>– Je suis un chevalier d'Or, tu me dois obéissance, je te demande chevalière d'Opiuchus de te dénuder le visage, si tu ne le fais pas, l'ongle écarlate le fera.  
>Levant son bras. J'étais surprise et je dois avouer effrayée.<br>– Tu ne le ferais pas ! N'est-ce pas Milo ?  
>– S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande !<br>Je l'écoutais sans bouger avec ma protection faciale.  
>– Bon sang ! Ne sois pas têtue ! Nous avons perdu tous deux ceux que nous considérions comme nos grands frères. Sur leurs mémoires je peux te jurer que je ne te veux aucun mal, il n'y aura aucune méchanceté dans ce que je veux te dire, mais je veux m'exprimer en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux les voir ! Je te laisse donc le choix. Tu l'enlèves ou il sera fendu.<br>Je suis fière mais pas stupide. Je savais que contre lui je ne pouvais rien faire. Perdante d'office je me découvris à lui une fois de plus. M'ayant déjà vue, il n'y avait de toute façon plus de secret à cacher.  
>Il baissa son bras.<br>– Tends bien l'oreille car je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois.  
>Curieuse et surprise, j'attendais.<br>– Shaina, je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai fait lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Bien que je ne fus pas ton maître, il m'avait été demandé de t'enseigner nos mythes, coutumes et traditions lorsque le temps me le permettait. Je ne l'ai que trop peu fait, te laissant à des gens comme Geist, indignes de notre rocher sacré. C'était comme te laisser à un jeune âge à des mercenaires. Te laisser croire à ces légendes idiotes sur le Serpentaire fut drôle lorsque j'avais seize ans alors que tu n'en avais que douze, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant dedans. Hier j'ai vu la tristesse dans tes yeux. Elle est en partie mienne. Tu n'es ni maléfique ni laide, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de la sorte. Mes paroles d'adolescent envieux et possessif n'ont fait que te durcir. Il m'est difficile de m'excuser pour la jalousie éprouvée lorsque je te vis avec Seiya. De la colère ressentie de te savoir hors du Sanctuaire, défiant nos ordres pour le sauver des poings d'Aiolia. De l'aigreur goûtée de ne pas être adulé par celle que je guettais lorsqu'elle se baignait dans la rivière alors que je pouvais posséder n'importe quelle nymphe, n'importe quelle prêtresse se trouvant parmi nous.  
>Il reprit son souffle. Moi, je me trouvais bien perdue le fixant, ne pouvant sortir aucune syllabe. Il reprit alors:<br>– Si tu as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi et sur ma discrétion. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.  
>Il se retourna et s'en alla, me laissant égarée bien plus que je ne le fus ce matin.<br>« Jaloux ? Il l'avait bien dit, non ? » Me posai-je la question.  
>Plus, je pensais à son discours et plus j'en perdis le bout de fil. Autant ne pas essayer de ne pas y penser mais comment faire autrement ?<p>

Les soldats avaient réparé ce qu'il pouvait l'être. Nous étions de nouveau tous réunis dans le grand temple. Les nouvelles du Japon étaient bonnes, mais la déesse ne serait pas de retour pour la "procession du péplos." Elle était toujours là-bas auprès d'eux avec Aldébaran et Jabu de la Licorne.  
>Mu nous expliqua:<br>– Vu la situation du Sanctuaire, il n'y aura pas de grande fête cette année. Toutefois pour remercier nos habitants de leur digne attitude, Athéna accepte que le village puisse organiser un repas, sacrifiant un grand boeuf pour qu'il soit partagé par tous. Il n'y aura pas de combat de lutte, car trop de sang pur a été versé sur notre sol lors de notre dernière bataille. Il n'y aura ni boxe, ni course de chars. Aucune représentation théâtrale n'aura lieu.. Seuls chants et prières pourront être entendus. La population sera invitée comme à l'accoutumée d'offrir à la statue de notre Déesse le péplos cadeau en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Suivant la tradition, le premier jour de septembre, toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire seront vêtues de ce dernier...

Après ma promenade au village pour expliquer les directives de la célébration aux habitants et les ordres aux soldats, je partis vers le cimetière où rien n'était à signaler. J'eus alors l'envie de me diriger vers nos falaises. Je contemplai l'océan.  
>– Bonjour Shaina !<br>– Ah c'est toi Marine.  
>– Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda t-elle.<br>– Je trouve l'eau instable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
>– Elle me semble normale. Il n'y a pas de vent ... Es-tu chez toi ce soir ?<br>– Oui, bien sûr.  
>– Bon, alors je te repaie ton repas de l'autre jour.<br>– Eh bien à tout à l'heure.  
>– N'oublie pas le vin et mieux vaut le couper avec un peu d'eau si tu ne veux pas t'endormir la tête sur la table !<br>– Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Riai-je.  
>Je me retournai pour lui faire signe lorsque je vis la même silhouette de ce matin me regarder du haut d'une colline. Elle disparut aussi vite.<br>« Étais-ce lui ? » L'apparition avait été en un coup d'éclair et j'avais peut être vu ce que je voulais voir après tout.

Marine vint avec des souvlakis, de la sauce et de la salade.  
>Après le repas, nous en vînmes à Milo, je lui dis que j'avais été étonnée de son excuse, mais que j'appréciai son cadeau qui m'apprit beaucoup sur mon mythe. Elle fut du même avis que Mu.<br>– Tu es terriblement autoritaire et toujours insatisfaite mais tu n'as pas le fond méchant.  
>Je sais que ça paraît idiot mais j'étais heureuse d'être rassurée. Il m'aurait été pénible d'être la cause du malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur nous. Elle me ramena vers elle avec une question:<br>– Vas-tu porter une tunique pour la fête ?  
>– Ah ! Tu es féminine Marine ! Je le savais.<br>– Il n'y a pas de mal à ça non ?  
>– Je ne pense pas, non. Je me suis toujours trouvée ridicule dans cette tenue. On ne peut ni bouger ni se battre esthétiquement.<br>– On ne va pas se battre ! Moi, j'ai envie d'en porter mais je suis trop timide pour le faire. En as-tu une ?  
>– Oui, plusieurs.<br>– Nous pourrions en essayer maintenant ?  
>– N'est-ce pas un peu trop féminin pour des chevalières ?<br>– Ce soir, nous sommes entre-nous, nous n'avons donc pas à être mal à l'aise !  
>Pas du tout convaincue, j'en choisis une.<br>J'appréciai mon reflet dans le miroir mais en accrochant mon masque, il changea.  
>– Comment veux-tu être admirée avec ça ?<br>– Tu veux donc l'être ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.  
>– Au moins une fois dans ma vie, oui ! Lui répondis-je.<br>– Alors, c'est dit ?  
>– Marine, je ne pense pas ...<br>Elle me coupa la parole et j'ai horreur de ça ! Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna sur moi,  
>– Tu es un bélier ! Ne pense pas, agis !<br>– Tu me dis ça pour que j'agisse avec toi. Lui répondis-je.  
>Elle referma la porte sur elle et disparut.<br>Marine était loyale, courageuse, généreuse et sensible. J'en étais parfois jalouse.


	6. Panathénées

6) Panathénées

Le premier septembre arriva et avec les festivités honorant Athéna. Nous étions d'abord conviées à prendre le petit déjeuner avec la chevalerie. Marine avait dormi chez moi, nous pouvions ainsi nous aider à nous habiller. Le péplos devait être plié en deux. Il était drapé au niveau de la poitrine. Nos bras et épaules étaient à découvert. Le tissus était tenu par une ceinture. Marchant, une partie de nos jambes était visible, nous portions des sandales entrelacées à petit talons. Coiffées de notre diadème.  
>– Je ne me sens honnêtement pas a l'aise ! Je trouve que c'est indécent sur moi !<br>– Une tunique est choquante pour toi mais pas nos maillots de combat ? Rit-elle.  
>– Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est réellement pas le jour !<br>– Il est trop tard pour nous changer ! Nous ne pouvons pas arriver en retard. Me fit-elle remarquer.  
>– Prenons une cape ! Lui proposai-je.<br>– Soit !  
>Arrivées à la limite du camp féminin, nous accrochions nos masques et portions nos pèlerines.<br>Marine ne put s'arrêter de rire.  
>– Qu'est ce qui peux bien te faire rire !<br>– Masque et cape !  
>– Oui, ça fait très carnaval !<br>C'était notre premier rire de la journée et nous en avions bien besoin. Pour dire vrai, j'angoissai.

Arrivées dans la grande salle pour les banquets nous fûmes conduites vers le chevalier du Bélier. Nous fûmes surprises de voir les Saints de Bronze Geki de l'ours et Nachi du loup.  
>– Salut les filles. Nous dit Nachi.<br>– On ne dit pas Salut ! On dit mes hommages chevalières ! Répondis Geki en s'inclinant.  
>– Il n'y a aucun mal ! Dit Marine.<br>– Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce genre de langage ! Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop familier.  
>– Shaina !<br>– Apportez-vous des nouvelles de nos malades ? Questionna Marine.  
>– Ils sont hors de danger mais toujours a l'hôpital.<br>– Et nous, nous allons faire la fête ! Lui répondit ma consoeur.  
>– Que de très peu ! La population veut rendre hommage à la déesse, nous devions trouver un compromis. Nous sommes guerriers et savons ce qu'il en coûte de l'être. Les habitants bien plus que nous on besoin de repères. C'est ce qu'il leur sera offert en ce jour. Nous répondit Mu.<br>– Passons à table. Proposa Shaka.  
>Le petit déjeuner était copieux. Du pain aux noix, des fruits secs, de la confiture, du miel, du fromage.<br>Bien que ce soit impoli, nous voulions prendre les places faisant face aux fenêtres, ainsi nos visages n'auraient pas été vus. Mais on nous proposa de nous installer entre les chevaliers d'or.  
>– Je pense qu'en ce jour de communion, nous souhaitons vous voir sans vos masques, si vous le désirez. Ne prenez pas ça pour un manque de respect mais plutôt pour une marque de considération. Sans vous, Seiya serait mort dans l'allée des démons roses qu'avait parsemé le chevalier des poissons. Nous sommes de rangs différent mais aujourd'hui, ici nous serons égaux.<br>Nous décrochâmes nos masques timidement baissant nos têtes pour ne pas être dévisagées. Les chevaliers ne nous regardèrent pas. Mu inclina alors sa tête, nous démontrant sa gratitude, les autres firent de même. Gênées toutes deux, nous commençâmes à goûter aux mets qui nous furent servis.

L'Aigle et moi partîmes vers l'amphithéâtre où un premier sacrifice non sanglant allait avoir lieu. Les prêtresses avaient installées des fleurs près de l'autel. Sur sa table y avait été déposé: des plantes, des graines et du vin. A côté de lui, se tenait un brasero pour le feu. Tout était prêt. Les chevaliers arrivèrent. Shaka apparut au loin avec la procession. Mu présidait la cérémonie de l'offrande lorsque nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur de l'arène. Nourriture, végétaux et boissons étaient mélangés, tandis que les fumées s'en allaient elles vers les cieux parler aux dieux. La sculpture fut habillée par les villageoises. Les jeunes filles parsemèrent son chemin de fleurs. Nous repartîmes tous vers le temple d'Athéna. Le Bélier fit apparaître et disparaître les escaliers taillés dans la roche. Nous arrivâmes alors devant la plus grande statue de notre divinité où nous priâmes tous ensemble, la remerciant de son combat contre les forces du mal. Le cortège fit demi tour avec Shaka. Après celui-ci les marches empruntées furent oubliées. Nous redescendîmes par l'entrée habituelle.

Le bovin partagé avec la population, la nuit tomba enfin et avec elle, la possibilité de siroter un verre de vin, ce que Marine et moi faisions ensemble lorsqu'Aiolia nous demanda:  
>– Peut-on prendre un verre avec vous ?<br>– Si vous voulez. Lui répondit Marine.  
>– Il n'y a plus de chaises ! Lui fit remarquer le Lion.<br>– Allez voir a l'intérieur s'il n'en n'ont pas ! Répondis-je.  
>– Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci ! Enchaîna Milo.<br>Il me surpris, dans la pénombre de la lune, je ne l'avais pas vu.  
>– Marine, on se connaît, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu serais assise sur mes jambes ? Non ? Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.<br>Quoi ! Je regardai Marine. Je l'avais trouvé bien cavalier de lui proposer une telle requête et je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait acceptée si vite ! J'étais étonnée ! Il était d'habitude plutôt poli et elle, assez hésitante à son propos.  
>– Shaina ! Ne fais pas ta timide ! Laisse moi ta place et viens sur mes jambes !<br>– Va te chercher une chaise ! Celle-ci est à moi Scorpion !  
>– La taverne est fermée te dis-je ! Ne sois pas têtue ! Me répondit-il irrité.<br>Marine et Aiolia me regardaient. Contrariée, je me levai donc mais n'osai pas exécuter sa proposition. Il m'attira sur ces jambes.  
>– Tu vois, me dit-il en prenant ma main la posant sur sa cuisse, ce n'est que de la chair ! Pas de quoi être effrayée.<br>Ce que j'étais ! J'aime avoir le contrôle de ma propre situation et avec lui, c'était hors question. Je parviens à lui demander:  
>– N'est-ce pas un peu indécent ? Portant tous une tunique maintenant...<br>– Tu aurais préféré nous voir nus ?  
>– Quoi ? Auriez vous bu ?<br>– Un peu mais ne vous en faites pas, nous vous voyons parfaitement.  
>Mes yeux rencontraient ceux de Marine. Les siens étaient grand ouvert. « Oh ! Le gonflement, je présume. » Jalouse ! J'aurais voulu le lui demander.<br>– Shaina ! Ne m'ignore pas ainsi ! Assieds-toi correctement !  
>Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il me replaça centralement.<br>C'est là que nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Je sentis comme une enflure sous mon habit qui me cognait le cul. C'était effectivement chaud. Le Scorpion posa sa tête sur mon dos.  
>– Shaina, portes-tu une culotte sous ton péplos, parce que tu me mouilles ?<br>J'étais figée ! Mal à l'aise. Je ne m'étais pas oubliée ! J'en portais bien une qui était trempée de désir.  
>Marine avait la tête baissée et gémissait, le Lion l'embrassait dans le cou et lui caressait l'entrejambe qu'il venait d'écarter légèrement. Ce fut stimulant de les voir. Je sentis a mon tour la main de Milo bouger.<br>– Ne crie pas. Dis moi simplement si je dois m'arrêter ou pas. D'accord ?  
>Je ne lui répondis pas parce qu'il m'était impossible de prononcer une syllabe. Il glissa doucement sa main dans ma petite culotte.<br>– J'arrête ?  
>Je fis signe que non. Il me caressa le peu de poils qu'il me restait, avec l'un de ses doigts il écarta mes lèvres et offrit une cajolerie à mon clitoris puis il me le prit entre ses ongles et me le tira comme s'il était un grelot. Mes gémissements s'accentuaient et je pouvais le sentir pâmer salivant sur mon dos, me disant "tellement mouillé". Il était tellement enflammé qu'il aurait pu me transpercer sans me soulever le tissu.<br>Soudain, j'eus une vision !  
>– Shaka ! Shaka ! M'écriai-je.<br>– Quoi ? Me dit-il.  
>– Regardez c'est Shaka qui vient vers nous.<br>– Merde ! Lança Milo.  
>Ils se levèrent et durent partir. Je me sentais volée de mon moment. J'avais envie de me coucher sur la table et de hurler.<br>– Marine, je vais devoir me rendre aux toilettes et prendre une douche froide.  
>– Moi aussi. Je t'accompagne.<p> 


	7. Ma première fois

7) Ma première fois

Je me réveillai comme droguée, désorientée, en voulant encore plus... Mes bras tendus vers le haut... A seize ans, ce n'était honnêtement pas la première fois que je me masturbais en pensant au Scorpion. Mes premières caresses personnelles avaient gémi son prénom avant de passer à celui de Pégase pour revenir à Milo. J'étais restée toute la matinée dans mon lit, j'avais de nouveau besoin d'une douche mais il me revint en tête... M'avoir espionné lorsque je me baignais dans la rivière. L'eau y était fraîche et là-bas je pouvais regarder autour de moi sans mon masque.

Nager était tellement agréable, même si j'étais seule. Je fus triste de ne pas l'apercevoir dans les buissons mais c'était il y a si longtemps de ça... Séchée et habillée d'un maillot, j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un. Je pris le chemin vers la maisonnette de mon amie. Je vis le Lion en sortir. Auraient-ils passé la nuit ensemble ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller le lui demander. Je fis demi-tour. J'ouvris ma porte, alla me prendre un verre d'eau, j'allais feuilleter mon livre mais il m'apparut à la porte.  
>– Où étais-tu ? Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends !<br>– Et tu es toujours ici ? Tu fais des progrès !  
>– Où étais-tu passée ? Tu ne pouvais pas être avec l'Aigle, Aiolia y était. A moins que vous n'auriez partagé une session sans moi ?<br>– Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas bien dans la tête ! J'étais en train de me relaxer dans la rivière... Il me coupa.  
>– Espérais-tu m'y revoir ?<br>Ce garçon est exaspérant à vouloir tout savoir, toujours à essayer de me deviner ! Mais, il avait raison et il le savait !  
>– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !<br>– Que crois-tu que ça me fasse ?  
>Il marcha jusqu'à mon évier, pris une bouteille. Revenant vers moi, il m'arracha mon masque, me regardant de ces yeux malicieux. Figée, je le contemplai fascinée. Il me défit alors le haut de mon maillot, me caressa les seins, y versa de l'huile et m'en suça les bouts. Je m'étais agrippée à la table, mélangeant enfin sa langue à la mienne. Notre baiser fut possessif et brutal. En même temps avec son ongle, il me décousit le bas. Le peu de vêtements que je portais étaient allongés sur le sol. J'étais comme humiliée de vouloir être souillée mais tellement électrifiée !<br>– Tu es toujours vierge n'est-ce pas ?  
>N'arrivant toujours pas à parler je fis signe que oui. Il continua à m'embrasser le long du corps, descendit m'offrir un suçon sur l'une de mes cuisses. Il me lécha doucement en remontant entre mes cuisses, je m'appuyai sur ses épaules car il ne m'était plus possible de rester debout, j'étais comme droguée. Je me surpris à guider son palais vers l'intérieur de ma fente, le suppliant d'y goûter. Il l'a mouilla en y fourrant sa langue et j'accueillis son doigté. Je rugissais comme une lionne ! M'ouvrant de plus en plus en signe de gourmandise. Puis brusquement il s'arrêta, j'étais animal comme possédée lui arrachant presque sa longue crinière ! Pourquoi arrêter ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Encore ! Encore ! M'écriai-je.  
>- Ne soit pas si gourmande, pucelle ! Pense à moi !<br>Habitée par le désir, je ne pensais pas à lui. Il comprit, me prit la main et la plongea dans son pantalon. J'étais excitée, la bouche ouverte, il me mordilla la lèvre et m'embrassa. Ma salive coulait sur son torse, j'étais trempée. C'était chaud, la toute première caresse. Je le déshabillai mais n'osai pas le déguster. Me devinant, il me mit sa verge en bouche et je pus apprécier son goût et son odeur. C'était délicieux comme l'est un sucre d'orge. Il braillait comme un gamin, me forçant dans un va et viens fanatique qui me plaisait. Il me repoussa brutalement et me releva. Il la tenait entre ses mains et me la balada entre mes jambes. Caressa mon creux avec et me la tendit, me demandant de l'enduire d'huile, ce que je fis. C'est alors qu'il me retourna violemment sur la table. Je venais seulement de comprendre ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Je voulus protester mais, au lieu de ça, je commençai à hurler. Sa bousculade était rapide et acharnée comme s'il était redevenu sauvage. Aboyant de s'être soulagé et d'avoir pu m'arroser de la sorte, il me demanda de lui nettoyer le gland. A genoux je m'appliqua, je sentis son sperme quitter mon orifice et glisser sur mes cuisses.  
>Ma première expérience sexuelle fut rapide. Je n'étais pas arrivée à l'orgasme et je me sentis de nouveau frustrée. Je pense qu'il le comprit parce qu'il m'allongea sur la table, m'écartant, il se régala de mon bouton de plaisir en m'en donnant. Couchée, le tenant par ses cheveux, j'étais comme prise de nouvelles convulsions. Arrivée à mon point culminant de jouissance, je clamai enfin son nom et sa gloire.<br>Il se releva, m'embrassa et me dit qu'il devait partir pour son temple qui ne devait pas être sans son propriétaire trop longtemps.  
>– Quoi ?<br>– Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute chaude hier et ne pas revenir vers toi n'aurait pas été galant. Tu ne trouves pas ? Cette table clôture notre première leçon, il y en aura d'autres, me dit-il avec le sourire d'un victorieux. Moi, j'étais perdue dans ses étoiles. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.  
>– Je dois partir ! Je dois partir !<br>Je le repoussai. Il disparut. Couchée sur le bois, je sentis une présence venir vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me soulever. Je pris ce qui me tomba sous les mains. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis un éclat de rire !  
>– Marine ! Je t'en prie !<br>– Désolée, mais d'ici tu es très drôle ! Sur la table, cachant tes atouts avec tes feuilles de laitue ! Bon lève-toi, raconte moi et je nous sers du vin.  
>Riant déjà aux éclats. Nous étions parties pour passer une très bonne soirée.<p> 


	8. Antares et Ras Alhague

8) Antares et Ras Alhague

Je me trouvai au bord de cette même falaise à contempler les remous que la mer m'offrit en cette matinée, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle m'attirait. Tellement, que j'apparaissais devant elle tous les matins comme si elle me détenait, voulant m'avouer quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
>Je sentis un cosmos s'approcher. C'était celui du Bélier. Il me salua. Je répondis par un hochement de tête.<br>– Je te retrouve de nouveau ici, Shaina ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'aperçois debout sur cette paroi de roches. Vois-tu quelque chose dans l'Égée ?  
>Mon regard était perdu devant cette masse en mouvement.<br>– Rien pour dire vrai... Lui répondis-je. Mais, elle me captive ! Ne la sens-tu pas ébranlée ? N'entends-tu pas le fracas de ses vagues ? Mu, l'eau a une conscience comme si elle était habitée.  
>Il se retourna vers moi pour me poser une autre question:<br>– Connais-tu la légende de Poséidon, Ophiuchus ?  
>– Oui... Oui, bien sûr, Il fut d'ailleurs vaincu par notre Déesse. Penses-tu que le Dieu de la Mer soit de retour ? Serait ce possible ? Son âme fut scellée par Athéna !<br>– La réincarnation de la Déesse de la Guerre est aujourd'hui de retour parmi nous. Je crains fort que ce ne soit pour une visite de courtoisie. De par sa seule naissance, elle nous annonce une guerre sainte. Les combats contre l'imposteur qu'était Saga nous ont absorbés, divisés. Ce démembrement du Sanctuaire à causé la perte de beaucoup d'entre-nous. Nous avons été bernés par un œil probablement bien plus rusé que celui du chevalier des Gémeaux.  
>– Le seul cosmos puissant que j'ai ressenti est celui de notre divinité elle-même et aucun autre. Lui affirmai-je. Est-il imaginable que quelqu'un ait découvert où se trouvent les reliques ? Qui aurait pu ? Demandai-je.<br>– Nous ne savons plus exactement où se trouvent les attributs sacrés du Dieu ébranleur. Ils ne peuvent être qu'à Sounion ou dans les Cyclades. Quant à la personne qui aura réveillé le souverain au trident, il ne peut rêver que de gloire. Son songe pourrait bien se transformer en cauchemar, car seul le couronné peut remporter la victoire et non le bouffon qui l'accompagne.  
>– Mu, je ne pense pas être dotée d'un instinct divinatoire...<br>– Peut-être ! Mais, mon devoir et d'en être certain. Certitude qui n'est plus mienne en ce jour. Nous devons nous assurer que les Océans ne seront pas à nouveau chevauchés par l'Empereur.  
>Me faisant face, il poursuivit:<br>– Je voudrais que tu partes avec Milo vers le temple de Poséidon et quelques uns de ces Dominiums comme l'île de Tinos. Elle lui est associée. Autrefois, elle s'appelait "Ophioussa" un dérivé du nom que porte ta constellation... Shaina, nous avons perdu dernièrement beaucoup trop de chevaliers, si une guerre venait à éclater... je ne suis aujourd'hui, pas garant de notre victoire...  
>– Ne pourrais-je pas voyager avec Marine ?<br>– Vous méritez toutes deux une mission. Grâce à ton entraînement, chevalier d'argent, tu as éveillé le cosmos ressenti par ton être mais tu ne le maîtrises pas. C'est également le cas de l'Aigle. Par contre, le Scorpion le domine. Tes étoiles sont brillantes, les astres m'ont montré Antarès et Ras Alhague... Milo sera de retour ce soir. Vous partirez demain à l'aube.  
>Le Bélier s'inclina et partit.<p>

Après cette entrevue, je pris le chemin de mon baraquement, inquiète. Les Dieux sont des êtres jaloux, ne supportant pas le moindre partage, ce qui jadis leur fut imposé par le plus grand d'entre eux, Zeus. Depuis lors, notre terre est un terrain de jeux soumis à leur bon plaisir. Tromperies et tricheries les divertissent. Marine me sortit de mes pensées et s'invita à me tenir compagnie. Je lui relatai ma conversation avec le propriétaire de la première maison du Zodiaque. Chez moi, devant notre repas, nous analysions les légendes de celui qui pourrait être une nouvelle menace.  
>– N'as-tu pas envie d'un bain ? Me demanda t-elle.<br>– De minuit ? Il fait un peu frais mais qui sait, ça pourrait m'aider à me remettre les idées en place !  
>Notre panier préparé, nous étions parties pour un moment détente en direction de la plage.<br>J'aperçus le Lion !  
>– L'Aigle ! M'aurais-tu piégée ? Lui dis-je contrariée.<br>– Je ne l'ai pas invité ! Je t'assure !  
>J'étais irritée de le voir ! Et le questionnai-je:<br>– Que fais-tu ici Aiolia ?  
>– Je voulais proposer de partager mon repas avec Marine !<br>– N'as-tu pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était ?  
>– Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Shaina ! Il fait nuit et pourtant, vous êtes bien toutes les deux ici ne portant que des chemises !<br>Agacée, je fis un geste et je partis nager seule les laissant amants.

Ayant en tête tout ce qui m'avait été dit plus tôt, je n'arrivais pas à me relaxer. Je sortis de ma baignade pour me reposer. Milo m'apparut derrière la dune. Il s'approcha de moi.  
>– Je voulais te proposer de partir maintenant pour Sounion mais je constate que vous vous amusez... sans moi.<br>– Nous voulions nous baigner. Aiolia s'est pointé... Ils sont là-bas ensemble. Je vais me sécher un peu.  
>– A la lueur de la lune ? Sourit-il.<br>Posant un regard embarrassant sur moi:  
>– D'ailleurs d'ici elle éclaire divinement ton corps moulé par ta chemise mouillée. C'est une très belle image de toi que tu m'offres, Shaina.<br>– Est-ce un compliment ? osai-je lui demander  
>– Ça y ressemble, n'est-ce pas.<br>Il m'avait tellement habitué à ses sarcasmes que je fus étonnée.  
>Le Serpent venait de se faire hypnotiser, pris à son propre piège par un Scorpion. Il avait réanimé mon cœur, ses battements avaient cessé lorsque Pégase nia respectueusement mes sentiments à son égard. Milo venait lui de le ressusciter.<br>– Viens ! Me lança t-il.  
>– Est-ce un ordre ? Dois-je t'obéir maintenant ? Te vénérer ?<br>– Vois-tu une autre issue ?  
>J'étais troublée par ses paroles... Et je dus m'avouer que... Non, je n'en voyais pas.<br>Nageant à ses côtés, ma chemise se gonflait d'eau. Il se leva, me souleva et l'enleva pour enfin m'embrasser. J'en avais rêvé.  
>Nous nous abaissâmes dans la mer, il m'enfourna l'un de ses doigts, je lui pris sa verge en main et la guidai vers mon intérieur. N'ayant pas encore eu réellement de rapport de face, ce fut difficile de la tenir en moi avec les mouvements de l'eau qui venaient et repartaient, je n'avais pas la force de leur résister.<br>Il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur un lit de sable. La fraîcheur du vent fouettait délicieusement nos corps nus et tremblants, me réchauffant de son étreinte et m'affolant de baisers, à califourchon, il finit par m'écarter les jambes pour cette fois-ci me prendre sans huile, sans eau, simplement à sec. Il avait beau ouvrir un peu plus mes lèvres, sa raideur me brûlait et je m'époumonais à hurler ma douleur tandis que les vagues nous immergèrent. Flagellés de leurs coups comme une punition pour avoir osé braver l'interdit à savourer sa possibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'inonder mes profondeurs.  
>En laissant glisser sur moi sa salive qui sortait ruisselant de ses lèvres, il me dit:<br>– Ça s'appelle baiser, Ophiuchus !  
>Il se retira essoufflé, me serra contre lui, puis en me regardant, m'avoua:<br>– Je suis heureux de ton tourment, clamant ainsi mon prénom. Lorsque tu pensera à cette souffrance, tu te rappelleras de moi... lorsque je ne serai plus... N'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelleras de mon nom...  
>Je m'étais dégagée de lui en le poussant:<br>– Milo, cesse ! Tu me fais peur ! Le Bélier t'aurais dit quelque chose de plus ? Parle !  
>– Non, bien sûr que non. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !<br>Je pris le courage de l'enlacer et de rouler ma langue avec la sienne.  
>Il me regarda constatant:<br>– Regarde ! Tu viens de perdre du sang...  
>Sa main sur sa bouche, faisant un clin d'oeil, il en conclut :<br>– Oh ! Cela voudrait dire que tu n'es plus vierge !  
>Riant, nous regardions ensemble ma coulée vaginale se faire enlever par le flux de l'Égée, s'en allant ainsi conter notre débat amoureux aux Hydriades qui en feront histoire et la relateront pour que le tout Olympe sache que l'Ophiuchus fut aimée par le Scorpion...<p>

Pour rafraîchir l'irritation de mon bas, il nous fit replonger dans les courants.  
>Nous nous approchâmes de Marine et d'Aiolia, je trouvais stimulant de voir d'autres personnes jouir. Ils s'étaient emboîtés. Elle était couchée, flottant, ses deux jambes sur le torse de son partenaire, un petit roulis sous l'effet du vent provoqué par le rythme de son amant, éclaboussait ses seins, ce qui la fit rire et dériver un peu, il la reprit alors sèchement vers lui.<br>Il demanda à Milo de tenir la tête de mon amie pour mieux la fourrer de désir sans qu'elle puisse lui échapper. De leur union résonnèrent des cris semblables à la rencontre de deux animaux.  
>– Je ne veux pas laisser Shaina de côté. Expliqua Milo en m'attirant vers lui.<br>– Alors, on joue ? Demanda Aiolia d'un air coquin que je ne lui connaissait pas.  
>Milo affichait un sourire fripon:<br>– Dans l'eau, c'est une agréable idée !  
>Il me souleva, me demanda d'accrocher mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa pénétration fut profonde et produisit une inflammation qui cette fois-ci ne fut pas un traumatisme mais un gonflement de jouissance dont je me régalais. Mon cul entre ses mains, me tassant de haut en bas sur son phallus je me mis à pousser des petits cris d'oiseaux qui l'amusa.;<br>– Ça semble te plaire, ma petite débauchée !  
>Me bécotant, proche de l'orgasme, je n'avais pas remarqué que notre couple d'amis pratiquait la même position que la nôtre.<br>Le Lion et le Scorpion se rapprochèrent en s'accrochant à leurs bras, nous encerclant. Je pus sentir la chair de ma consoeur se coller à la mienne, lorsqu'ils nous chargèrent en même temps, nos corps se percutèrent violemment. Redevenus primitifs ! Remplies de leurs gourdins nous étions bousculées brutalement l'une sur l'autre, les fesses de ma copine se collèrent sur les miennes pour que je revienne à mon tour la heurter avec mon fessier... Sauvages de nous donner du bâton, leur cadence en devint une agression demandée et reçue dont l'apogée proche, rustres qu'ils devinrent et se mirent à grogner comme des bêtes féroces, pour enfin japper en nous arrosant du jet de leur sperme.  
>Pataugeant, engourdie, il m'amena à mes vêtements. Après s'être séchés et habillés, nous nous séparâmes mais cette fois, il resta avec moi. Nous vîmes nos amis s'éloigner au loin.<br>– Je présume qu'il va falloir t'épauler jusque chez toi ? Grimpe sur mon dos !  
>Ce que je fis. Il ricana tout le long du chemin qui nous emmena vers mon dortoir. Accrochée à son cou, les cheveux pendants, ne pouvant physiquement et moralement plus lutter, je ne fis aucune remarque sur ses moqueries.<p> 


	9. Eden sur l'éperon rocheux

9) Eden sur l'éperon rocheux

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que nous étions observés Milo et moi...

_En Allemagne, au château d'Heinstein.  
><em>  
>Rhadamanthe était attablé avec un verre de whisky lorsque Zelos lui apparut.<br>– Sa majesté vous appelle !  
>– Merci ! Je finis mon verre et j'y vais...<br>– Elle ne serait pas heureuse de savoir que vous la faites attendre mon maître. Moi, la belle m'appelle et j'y cours.  
>– Tu es une plaie, le batracien !<br>Se levant, quittant amèrement son malt, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Pandore.

Frappant à la porte:  
>– Entrez.<br>– M'auriez vous appelé My Lady ?

Elle se trouvait dans la plus haute des tours, où l'on pouvait contempler la voûte intérieure de la coupole du dôme de la forteresse. Celle-ci était soutenue par quelques piliers, ses parois peintes de nuages et d'anges étaient plus légères que celles de Florence. Une lucarne la décorait et laissait passer la lumière, où Pandore siégeant dessous y jouait de son instrument à cordes.

Le voyant, elle s'arrêta.  
>– Étoile Céleste de la Férocité, dormais-tu ?<br>Il lui fit signe que non de la tête et s'agenouilla ne disant mot.  
>– Il semblerait que tu aimes me faire attendre ! Je trouve ça d'une impolitesse extrême ! Lui cria t-elle. Aimerais-tu à ce point mes coups ...de harpe ?<br>– Si j'ai offensé en quoi que ce soit votre Majesté, je ne peux qu'implorer son pardon.  
>Elle se leva.<br>– Approche et regarde vers l'ouverture angélique... Le Bélier d'or vient d'envoyer le Scorpion et l'Ophiuchus sur les traces de Poséidon.  
>– Auriez-vous peur qu'ils découvrent l'Orichalque* avant nous ?<br>– Ils leur faudrait pour ça atteindre l'Atlantis.  
>– Doivent-ils l'atteindre ?<br>– Les Athéniens ne doivent pas y parvenir pour l'instant. Kanon n'a pas tout à fait fini de rassembler tous les généraux et le jeune Julian n'a toujours pas conscience de la personnalité qu'il renferme.  
>– Le "réveilleur" n'est-il pas dangereux ?<br>– Lorsqu'on cherche le prestige du triomphe, on ne peut que l'être. Sourit-elle. Il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas complètement sortir Poséidon de son sommeil imposé et laisser le jeune armateur éternellement adolescent.  
>Elle se leva nerveusement, faisant les cent pas.<br>– Il nous faudra garder un œil sur tous ces gens. Les Marinas doivent nous aider à terminer ce que Saga n'a pu finir, affaiblir le Sanctuaire d'Athéna sans pour cela que celui du Dieu de la Mer en sorte gagnant.  
>– Voulez-vous qu'ils s'entre-tuent ?<br>– Ce serait effectivement un glorieux cadeau à sa Majesté mon frère, mais ne soyons pas naïfs et restons sur nos gardes. Le Zodiaque est rusé. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre Shun que je surveille personnellement. Il est au Japon, souffrant.  
>– Nous aurions dû libérer le grec de sa prison maritime.<br>– Je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire !  
>Wyverne la regarda d'un air mécontent mais se tut.<br>– Je dois vous laisser ici, juge. Je suis attendue par Thanatos et Hypnos et contrairement à vous, je n'aime pas d'être parmi les retardataires, c'est une question de respect. Lui lança t-elle d'un œil noir en quittant la pièce.

– Zélos ! Cria Rhadamanthe.  
>– Mon Seigneur ! Lui répondit-il en s'inclinant. Que pourrais-je faire pour vous servir ?<br>– Dis-moi l'étrangeté ! Aurais-tu retenu le prénom du grec de Sounion ?

– Vous voulez dire le frère de Saga ?  
>– C'est ça oui !<br>– Il se nomme Kanon. Pourquoi mon maître ?  
>– Pour que je puisse m'en rappeler le moment venu.<p>

Grâce à la magie de son collier, la jeune Heinstein arriva dans un jardin d'Eden où la verdure était digne des plus beaux tapis monarchiques, détaillés d'arbres gorgés de fruits, de légers cours d'eaux cristallins, de muses égayant les maîtres des lieux de leurs charmes, chants et musique.

– Mes seigneurs tout puissants, je me présente devant vous, vous remerciant pour l'audience accordée.  
>– Pandore aurais-tu des nouvelles à nous rapporter ? La questionna le blond.<br>L'allemande leur conta alors son récit.  
>– Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas éliminer les marinas et le reste du zodiaque ! Lança Thanatos.<p>

Contrarié, son frère secoua la tête.  
>– Tu as beau jouer aux échecs... Tu ne comprendras toujours rien à la tactique militaire ! Nous ne devons pas bouger personnellement tant que tous nos pions ne sont pas en place ! Ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas. Ton orgueil pourrait nous perdre Thanatos !<p>

Voyant le regard menaçant de son frère, Hypnos lui proposa:  
>– Jouons un autre jeu, veux-tu ? Je suis certain que tu vas l'aimer !<br>Il appuya d'un de ses doigts sur le damier de la table et le transforma en une carte géographique miroir représentant la Grèce, ses îles et les mers qui l'entoure.  
>– Observons ainsi les deux Sanctuaires. Regardez ! Le Scorpion et l'Ophiuchus sont toujours sur les terres centrales à Éleusis, où ils ne trouveront rien. Ils prendront un bateau vers le Cap.<br>– N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Demanda Pandore.  
>– Pas si nous les guidons et les aidons dans leur quête... Nous allons leur offrir un répit pour ce soir. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? La questionna Hypnos.<br>– Laisse nous jouer maintenant ! Lui ordonna Thanatos. Nous t'appellerons ou viendrons à toi.  
>Après une révérence, elle disparut sans rien dire.<p>

Une tempête s'abattit sur le port du Golfe de Salamine où tous les navires restèrent à quai. Shaina et Milo louèrent une chambre pour la nuit.

Rhadamanthe lui, s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans les appartements privés de la sœur du mal où il les regardait, se demandant ce que Pandore aimait chez eux.  
>– Que fais-tu ici Wyverne ? Lui demanda t-elle. Pourquoi lorgnes-tu sur le couple du zodiaque ?<br>– J'en ai une "sainte" horreur. Plaisanta t-il. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous aimez chez eux !  
>– Juge, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ! Lui répondit-elle, baladant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.<br>Regarde ma bague, ne te fait-elle penser à rien ?  
>Wyverne observait le bijou, mielleusement, elle lui confia:<br>– J'aime ce qui est dangereux, enivrant et venimeux comme le sont les serpents et les scorpions. Tu devrais le savoir non, pourquoi penses-tu que la petite "Vierge" que je suis, se laisse danser nuptialement entre tes pinces ?

Elle s'avança vers son instrument.  
>– Dis-moi que font-ils ?<br>– Pardon ?  
>La harpiste prête à pincer les cordes:<br>– Attise-moi, donc ! J'attends !  
>– Ils ... Ils...<br>Rhadamanthe finit par la regarder de ses yeux perçants en arborant un sourire .  
>"Puisqu'elle veut jouer !" pensa t-il en se léchant les dents de son whisky, il commença:<p>

" Ils s'embrassent, s'accrochent, se déshabillent.  
>Raide, le Scorpion demande à l'Ophiuchus de s'appliquer. Elle passe sa langue sur la verge, la masse, lui suçant le bout... va et vient, elle semble le presser. Lui a la tête rejetée en arrière, il aime ça mais l'arrête."<p>

La jeune Pandore était exquise animée par la passion que lui inspirait le récit du juge. "Une beauté unique" contempla t-il en poursuivant:

"Il est à genoux sur le sol, elle à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il l'attire doucement vers lui, écartant les lèvres, sa langue à plat, il la passe et repasse, pour la pénétrer de sa pointe. Elle doit être proche de l'extase parce qu'elle gémit comme un petit animal... Il la repousse légèrement, la reprend par les hanches, la coulisse vers lui. Ils jouissent..."

Le juge se détourna du reflet des amants athéniens et vit Pandore debout se pâmant, il s'en approcha.  
>– Vous aurais-je assez stimulée ?<br>– Si tu aimes ta maîtresse, sois cruel avec elle !  
>– Quoi ? Que dites-vous ?<br>Il se jeta à ses pieds et lui embrassa la cuisse, visible parmi les dentelles de son habit.  
>– Pas comme ça imbécile ! Cria t-elle en le repoussant, lui jetant un coup de talon qui laissa le juge courbé sur les pierres.<br>Elle était appuyée contre le mur froid, défaillante d'émotion.  
>– Maltraite-moi, Rhadamanthe ! Maltraite-moi !<p>

Il lui passa sa main sous sa robe entrouverte, d'une voix méprisante, il lui dit:  
>– Vous êtes trempée ! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite garce !<br>Elle le regardait avec des petits yeux de chat dans une respiration accélérée. Il la repoussa violemment et doucement pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il retira sa ceinture de son pantalon.  
>– Je me vois dans l'obligation de punir votre dépravation ! Penchez-vous sur votre siège !<br>Ce qu'étrangement elle accepta de faire dans son exaltation.  
>– Découvrez-vous et montrez-moi votre cul ! Vos fesses sont tellement blanches qu'elles me supplient de leur donner une coloration !<br>Cuir en main, il lui porta le premier coup qui la fit sursauter, puis un deuxième.

La perverse, rouge de bonheur, fut bâillonnée avec la sangle du juge dont il enroula les bouts à ses poignets, pantalon sur les chevilles. Penché, il pénétra la jeune aristocrate en la tirant vers l'arrière. Arrivé à leur ivresse, il se retira, enleva son ceinturon et l'étrangla de son sperme comme elle aimait ça.

D'un ton sarcastique:  
>– Your ladyship est-elle satisfaite ?<br>Elle n'eut pas à répondre, il constata que ses joues avait perdu leur grisaille pour retrouver une rosée, digne de celle des matinées.  
>Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.<br>– Je te hais, juge, de t'aimer tant. Chuchota t-elle.  
>– Votre haine à mon égard est une amie ingénue.<p>

Rhadamanthe savait qu'il passerait de nouveau sa nuit avec sa bouteille, ayant connaissance que demain, elle le dominerait de nouveau... Attendant la bénédiction que sera la soumission d'un autre soir.

_Grèce._

Le jour venait de se lever, Milo et moi étions habillés en civil, portants notre pandora box dans nos dos. Nous cherchions un bateau à louer mais, il n'y en avait plus à l'horizon. On nous fit signe.  
>– Ils sont déjà partis ! Nous dit un villageois.<br>– N'y en aurait-il pas un de pêche qui pourrait nous accueillir ? Lui demandai-je.  
>– Non, désolé ! La pluie d'hier n'a pas aidé les pêcheurs qui sont partis plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin vers les eaux.<p>

Un homme nous ayant écouté s'approcha et nous proposa les deux places qu'il lui restait sur son yacht de plaisance "l'Atrée" qui amenait un groupe de touristes vers les ruines du temple de Poséidon au Cap Sounion. N'ayant pas d'autres choix nous embarquâmes avec un équipage de vacanciers.

La mer était calme jusqu'au moment où nous approchâmes du Cap, d'où de leur jardin des bienheureux, Thanatos et Hypnos déclenchèrent une tempête maritime, accompagnée d'un tourbillon géant. Ce dont alors, je n'étais pas au courant.  
>Les vagues titanesques firent soulever et tournoyer notre transport, elles en arrachèrent les touristes, avalés par des flux de Titan.<br>Nous dûmes plonger pour les repêcher.  
>Un vent démesuré fit chavirer ce qui était à présent un petit navire sur les pics de l'île de Kea.<p>

Tous en vie, les voyageurs se séchaient sur les rocs baignés par la chaleur du soleil.  
>– Tu vas bien ? Un jeune homme me fit signe que oui.<br>Dans un anglais écorché, il me questionna:  
>– Qui êtes-vous ?<br>– Je m'appelle Shaina et voici Milo. Lui répondis-je.

L'étranger les regarda comme s'il voulait en savoir plus, lorsque des villageois vinrent à leur rencontre, offrant leur aide.  
>Nous avions déjà tourné les talons pour disparaître.<p>

Le voyageur nous suivit du regard.  
>– Ah ! Vous avez eu la chance d'en apercevoir deux d'entre eux. Lui dit un grec.<br>– Qui sont-ils ?  
>– Des chevaliers du Sanctuaire mythique.<br>– Chevaliers ? Mais, d'où viennent-ils ?  
>– Du Zodiaque. Lui répondit l'habitant.<br>– "Chevalier du Zodiaque" ? Lui répondit le japonais.  
>– Tu viens, oui ! Lui cria sa compagne.<br>"Masami, ne me croiras jamais !" pensa t-il.

XxXxX

* L'Orichalque – se trouve dans le "Gigantomachia" de Tatsuya Hamazaki et Masami Kurumada. Ainsi que dans "Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas" de Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.


End file.
